<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You call that a shirt? by pinkfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397037">You call that a shirt?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire'>pinkfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leather seats.” Kun’s catch for the night scoffs and drops his remaining ankle boot to the floorboard with a heavy thud. “Lucky you’re hot.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You call that a shirt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally, I write again. It’s been ages so pls don’t judge me. </p><p>This was completely inspired by ~that~ shirt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Leather seats.” Kun’s catch for the night scoffs and drops his remaining ankle boot to the floorboard with a heavy thud. “Lucky you’re hot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s sure he heard clearly, although his ears had been infiltrated by pounding nightclub music for an hour, when this pretty fox purred “name’s Ten” into his ear. It’s a fitting name because—call Kun cheesy—Ten is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even with that sharp tongue of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s just something otherworldly about the dark sensuality in his eyes. One glance feels like searing attention from every person in a 300-seat auditorium. It has the same effects, at least. Hot cheeks, quickened pulse, stage boner. No, just a straight-up boner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten tugs his arms from the sleeves of his tassel-infested jacket. His hair is free, without product, messily curtaining his forehead in a silky black veil while he lays his jacket down behind him, silk interior up. What a </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now that his jacket is off, Kun realizes his shirt is a lot thinner than he thought. What’s the point of wearing a shirt at all if it looks like that? Is it even considered a shirt? So sheer that Kun can clearly see where his navel lands a little too far above his glittering belt, where there’s a crescent tattooed on his chest, and, most importantly, where his nipples are. They’re pierced. Metal bars run through each, securing frames of rhinestone hearts around the pink flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun’s cock twitches in his jeans, but he’s trying not to act like an easily excitable teenager. “Would you rather fuck in your car?” He asks, shrugging his own jacket off and throwing it into the driver’s seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t have one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then hush, darling.” Kun reaches up to turn the light off, plunking the car into a comfortable darkness. It’s still easy to see, with mild lighting from the streetlight outside and the buttons on the dashboard (the car is only on so they can use the air conditioning). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sexy,” Ten teases. The back of his head hardly misses the plastic handle on the door as he sinks onto his back. His knees are spread, one pressed into the back of a seat and the other hanging lazily off the edge. It’s a clear invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Kun presses his palms against the door and settles his waist between Ten’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten looks smug, with a kittenish smile and raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s the kind of person Kun would normally want to uselessly bicker with, but the need to fuck that confident, almost condecending look off his face is a lot more pressing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was obvious the moment they met eyes across the bar. Ten was used to being in control. When he licked his cherry-tinted lips, looked Kun up and down, and lazily beckoned him with a finger, it made Kun feel like a pooch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kun would much rather take the reins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drops his elbows into the cushioning of the seat and leans into Ten, landing a kiss on his neck. It’s easy to smell the perfume Ten used there, Versace. Soft, luxurious, sexy. It melds well with the natural scent of sweat dampening Ten’s hairline. Another kiss, closer to the base of Ten’s neck, and Ten slips his fingers into Kun’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy,” Ten says, tilting his head back more. “Bite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten probably expects a weak nibble, given the patronizing tone in his voice. Most men don’t deliver, so Kun doesn’t blame him for the assumption. He simply does as he’s told. He takes Ten’s flesh between his teeth and bites just hard enough to leave a ring of purple as evidence. Even as Ten gasps and tugs on Kun’s hair, thighs pressing into Kun’s sides, Kun doesn’t let up. He closes his lips around the bite and pushes his tongue against the hot and aggravated flesh for a response. It renders Ten speechless, which is enough of a response from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kun lavishes Ten’s throat with kisses and love bites, Ten seems to grow impatient. His breaths are uneven and heavy and his cock is apparently hard when he rolls his hips up against Kun’s stomach. He’s probably going to open that pretty mouth of his to tell Kun what to do next, but Kun captures his lips in a long, eager kiss before he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten’s lip balm is flavored with some cheap fruit punch taste, but it works perfectly with the cool mint and bitterness of vodka and cranberry on Ten’s tongue. Either that’s the best recipe Kun has ever tasted, or Ten is so good with his tongue that Kun’s taste buds are disoriented. Whatever it is, it has Kun crooning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He searches Ten’s chest for the buttons on his top and undoes them briskly. Ten’s skin is warm where Kun drags his palm down his side, pushing the useless fabric away before sliding his hand back up to prod at the piercing on Ten’s nipple with his thumb. The small sensation is enough to make the peak harden and elicit a soft gasp from Ten. They’re sensitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun smiles mischievously as he presses his thumb into the center of a silver heart, rubbing it in small circles. Ten huffs and playfully hits Kun’s shoulder. “Stop looking at me like that and eat my tits.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice dirty talk,” Kun mumbles, sarcastic voice already muffled against Ten’s chest. He parts his lips around his nipple and teasingly flicks his tongue at it before sucking noisily. Ten’s ribs sink beneath Kun’s mouth when an airy moan slips into the confined space of the car. Enthralled by Ten’s sensitivity, he sucks harder and gently bites at the peak. He gives the same attention to Ten’s other nipple so he can use his thumb to tease at the now reddened one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, fuck,” Ten breathes. “Do you suck titty for a living?” That’s his </span>
  <em>
    <span>charming</span>
  </em>
  <span> way of complimenting Kun’s skill. It makes Kun laugh against his nipple and pinch the other just to hear Ten’s surprised “ow!” It’s cute, even to Kun who wants nothing more than his dick in Ten’s asshole right now. “Fuck you. Don’t stop, though,” he demands, pushing Kun’s head down and making his teeth clack against the metal of his piercing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun rolls his eyes and presses a noisy kiss to it. “Did you want to fuck or did you want me to suck your nipples in the back of my car until the parking meter runs out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I have both?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun clumsily sits back on his haunches, nearly hitting his head on the roof of the car. “I’ll think about it,” he says, slipping his hand into his pocket in search for a condom and a packet of Astroglide. “Turn over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy.” Ten winks and maneuvers onto his hands and knees while Kun places the condom and lube on the console. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten’s even pretty from behind. His back is already set in an arch that shows his ass off, his shoulders are broad, and his waist is fit. Underneath that stupidly sheer white fabric, Kun notices something. He figures out what it is when a car passes by, headlights flashing a second of bright light into the car. There’s a butterfly inked onto his lower back, just above where his asscrack ends. First of all, Ten needs bigger pants. Secondly, holy fuck. “You have a tramp stamp,” Kun states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten turns his head until Kun can see the cute profile of his nose, looking back at him through his curtain of messy hair. “Do I? I didn’t know.” He flashes a smile, and it’s so pretty Kun swears he can see the white of his teeth reflecting onto black leather. “You like it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hot.” Kun holds Ten’s hip and reaches for the buckle of his belt. “May I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may. But be careful. It’s expensive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun slowly undoes the buckle, deciding to let the belt stay in its loops as he unbuttons and unzips Ten’s pants. He drags the waistband down and it’s still so tight that it drags his underwear with it, leaving his ass bare. It takes some awkward maneuvering in the cramped space and a giggle from Ten, but Kun manages to free his legs from the tight confines of his size-too-small pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rips the packet of lube open and spreads some on his fingers, pulls Ten’s asscheek to the side, and runs his index finger down the cleft of his ass. When he pushes it inside, Ten hums and spreads his knees as much as he can without one falling off the edge of the seats. Kun works Ten open like this, fucking him with one finger, then two, spreading them apart, adding a third. Ten’s the one whining and digging his fingers into the soft leather of the seats, but it turns Kun on just as much. Ten’s asshole feels good around his fingers. It’s hot and has an intoxicating grip, rim catching on Kun’s knuckles as he drags them in and out. “Ready?” he asks, stopping to curl the pads of his fingers against Ten’s prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten’s thighs jolt at the sensation. “Yeah, yeah,” he pants. “Fuck me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun hastily pulls his fingers out and wipes them on Ten’s thigh. He ends up with his pants off, a condom on, and lube slathered over his cock in record time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten’s top rides up to his waist when Kun grasps his hips, pulling his ass closer and finding a comfortable angle to slide into him. With the thin layer of fabric gone, that slutty tattoo is easier to see in detail. The lines are delicate and creative, forming pretty little shapes of flowers and stars in the wings’ patterns. “Pretty,” Kun purrs, tracing the outline with his finger. A pretty red color blooms down Ten’s nape at the compliment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kun doesn’t want to waste any more time admiring Ten’s ink. He can do that after they fuck, if Ten was serious about doing this until the time on the parking meter ends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nudges the tip of his cock against Ten’s rim before pushing inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Ten moans. “Oh fffuck.” His head drops between his heaving shoulders when Kun bottoms out. “Big cock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Kun breathes, looking down to see where they meet, where Ten’s pink rim stretches around his girth and the butterfly seems to breathe with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Massive. You’re in my fucking liver.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop exaggerating.” Kun laughs airily and pulls out to thrust back in, driving Ten against the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” Ten cries. “No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’ll try to be gentle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Just. Keep going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun holds Ten’s hips more firmly to make sure he doesn’t hit the door again, starting up a steady pace that has Ten moaning at a volume anyone who happened to walk by would hear. It would be obvious what’s happening in this car either way. It’s rocking on its suspension with each thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kun,” Ten moans with a particularly hard thrust, collapsing onto his jacket and giving Kun an even better angle to fuck him. He can tell he found Ten’s prostate at this angle, since Ten’s thighs are quivering and his moans are turning into loud cries and strained exclamations of “yes, yes, yes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun slides his hand forward to wrap it around Ten’s cock and start stroking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Ten moans, high-pitched. “Unfair! I’m gonna— ah! Come first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And come first he does, whining into his jacket and curling his toes against Kun’s calves. Kun would get mad about the cum on his freshly cleaned seats, but some managed to get on Ten’s jacket, too. Besides, that’s a problem for later. He has an orgasm to chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. You,” Ten groans, winded and overstimulated. His body is limp now, taking Kun’s thrusts like a sex toy. “Come on me, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have to tell Kun twice. Kun’s already pulling out and ripping his condom off, jerking himself fast. He aims at Ten’s tattoo when he feels his orgasm sweeping over him, groaning and shooting his cum onto Ten’s lower back. It dirties his tramp stamp and starts running slowly down his asscrack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be fifty bucks,” Ten deadpans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just kidding.” His shoulders quake as he giggles. “You’re driving me home, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten will definitely be an unforgettable fuck. If not for the slutty body mods and crazy sex appeal, probably for the comedy routine that was sex in the back of Kun’s car. What a weirdo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t ask how Ten ends up in his bed the next week. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>